Webs of Glass
by Earth Blues Baby
Summary: TT 50s murder mystery. Detective Dick Grayson investigates a murder to find lies and truths that go much farther than what appears. AU. RobStar, BBRae, Cy? R&R please. [Ch.2: Detective Dick Grayson on the case]
1. Default Chapter

**Webs of Glass: Chapter One**

**A/N: Hey everybody! Welcome to my newest story! Thanks for checking it out man! Well, another AU, so I've got to give you a character key…there aren't a lot of references in the first chappie, it's more of a preface, but anyways, here…**

**Robin: Dick Grayson**

**Starfire: Kori Anders**

**Cyborg: Victor (Vic) Stone**

**Raven: Rae Roth**

**Beast Boy: Garfield (Gar) Logan**

**Bumblebee: Beatrice (Bea) Hooney (fun word. :P)**

**Blackfire: Komille Anders**

**Jinx: Jinx**

**Speedy: Roy Harper**

**Aqualad: Garth Tempst**

**Mas y Menos: José and Ferdinand Masemos**

**Well, there you go. I think that's all you need right now…thanks everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Or the fifties. That'd be cool if I did though. **

**

* * *

Chapter One**

_August 15th, 1954_

_9:23 PM_

_The feeling in the room was contagious. It was a buzzing, social hum that jumped from one guest to another. The room was flooded with jazz music from the most aspiring musicians. The furniture and decorations were top of the line and imported, the best around. The same went for the people. Men wore midnight black suits and women wore flowing gowns with fur coats. The life in the room seemed to jump from person to person. _

_They were at the infamous Caldswell Paradise Hotel. The original founder of the hotel, Geoffrey Caldswell, was retiring at the end of the year and passing on the hotel and his fortune to his daughter, the beautiful Vivian Caldswell. The heiress was celebrating her twenty-fourth birthday, and she was alive with youth. She had glowing green eyes that sparkled with the sophistication and intelligence she held onto, having been educated at the finest school in the country. Her auburn hair was always done in the latest fashion, and her clothes were made of the finest materials sewn by French designers. Vivian Caldswell was living life at the top of the world._

_Downstairs, the room was abuzz with the most social people around. Rich entrepreneurs, their beautiful wives, and other names in the business were mingling around enjoying caviar and sipping wine. Mr. Caldswell was chatting joyfully with the well-known lawyer Carlos Sanchez. _

_"I cannot believe little Vivian is twenty-four! Wasn't she just that little girl running around my office?" Carlos joked with one of his famous chuckles. Geoffrey smiled back saying, _

_"I know. Where does time go? And to think, she'll soon be inheriting all of this. Not to mention her gift tonight." The man smiled warmly at the thought. _

_"What did you get for her, old boy? Another hotel?" Carlos joked as he took a sip of the expensive wine. _

_"Jewels. You know how much Vivian loves emeralds. Look just like her eyes. I'm giving them to her at the end of the night." Geoffrey smiled warmly at this thought. _

_"Where do you have them, old boy? Surely you aren't just wandering around with those things! Knowing you and how much you spoil your daughter, surely there worth nothing less than digits in the thousands!" Carlos exclaimed, motioning wildly with his hands. His drink dangerously teased at spilling out the side. _

_"Of course I'm not wandering around with them! I paid a very hefty sum, more than I would've liked to. Which, as you know, is quite a digit. They're beautiful though, one of the most rare and pristine types around. Absolutely gorgeous. I've put them in the hotel, a special place no one else knows about. Specially put it in the original design, supposed to be fun for Vivian, but I never did tell her…thought I'd let her find it herself. Amazingly, she never did." _

_"Really? I-" Carlos was interrupted by a butler walking up to the two. _

_"Excuse me, Mr. Caldswell, you have a telephone call. It's urgent." _

_"Of course. Carlos, excuse me." The lawyer nodded and gestured for Geoffrey to leave. The hotel owner walked to the back room, and had a brief phone conversation. _

_"Is everything all right?" The butler asked when he put the telephone down with a sigh. _

_"I'm needed for a matter of most importance. I shouldn't be gone for more than fifteen minutes, but that's time out of my daughter's birthday party." _

_"Perhaps you could choose not to go?" The butler suggested. "And if you chose to, sir, I'm sure Miss Vivian wouldn't mind. She seemed to be having a very good time earlier with Master Patrick." _

_A smile flittered over Geoffrey's face. "Yes. Good boy, Patrick. Smart, savvy, strong…He's actually asked me for permission to marry Vivian." _

_The butler smiled. "Really? Did you let him?" _

_"I did. I think David Patrick is the best boy Vivian's brought home so far. Good head on his shoulders. I have no doubt he will take good, good care of my daughter. I think he might propose to her tonight." Geoffrey said approvingly. _

_"Where are the two lovebirds? I saw David speaking with the bartender earlier, seemed to be a bit of a misunderstanding. Maybe it was his waitress though…" _

_Geoffrey scoffed. "It's always something or other with that girl," he sighed. "Probably messed up his order. Well, I'm off. Half hour at the most." The butler bid him good-bye, and then headed out to the room. A tall, muscular young man of African-American descent stopped him. _

_"Excuse me, have you seen Vivian at all? I haven't seen here all night and I'm dieing to see her again. Haven't seen the ol' girl since high school!" He laughed a little, and the butler replied, _

_"No. Perhaps you would mind checking her room for me though? I remember her speaking fondly of you, you are Victor Stone, no?" The man nodded his head. "Her room is the second door on the left hallway. Second floor. You don't mind, do you?" The butler asked. Victor shook his head merrily. _

_"Not at all. I'll go get the birthday girl now!" He disappeared up the stairs, leaving the room in its merry festivities. _

_The butler headed off to the refreshment counter to fill up the punch. He saw David Patrick walking by, smiling nicely. The butler smiled back, heading over to fetch a plate resting on a counter. In the bar, he could see one of the waitresses yelling angrily at the twin waiters, what were their names? The butler couldn't remember, but there was definitely something the black-haired waitress was upset about. _

_As he walked through the room, he was surrounded by even more society. Conversations and laugher flooded in the room, swimming overhead. There was an amazing singer flowing out melodies to a crowd of many, all with some sort of money behind them. Where it was from, it probably didn't matter, just as long as they had a six-figure numeral sitting at the bank. _

_There was yelling somewhere. The butler whipped his head around to see Victor Stone thundering down the stairs. His eyes were wide and he was panting. A sweat had broken out across his forehead. _

_"Master Stone! What is it?" The butler called as Victor started yelling for everyone's attention. The saxophones and piano stopped. The singer halted. All conversation ceased, and time seemed to stand still. All were staring at the disturbed looking Victor. _

_"Murder!" He screamed out. "Vivian's been murdered!"_

* * *

**A/N: All right, man, there it was! Let me know what you think! Also, question: who should Cy be paired with? Bee or Jinx? Or should I put in a triangle? **

**Well, thanks so much for reading! Now be sure to put in a review! ;) Can't wait to hear your thoughts! Thanks everybody! Peace and rock on-**

**Earth Blues Baby**


	2. And So It Begins

**Webs of Glass: Chapter Two**

**A/N: Wow, hey everybody! Thanks for your reviews and the enthusiasm I'm picking up! Awesome! Well, I've tweaked some of the character's names and there was some confusion over whether or not Vivian was Starfire, so here's an updated list of the characters:**

**Robin: Dick Grayson**

**Starfire: Kori Anders**

**Cyborg: Victor Stone (Vic)**

**Beast Boy: Garfield Logan (Gar)**

**Raven: Rae Roth**

**Bumblebee: Beatrice Honey (Bea)**

**Jinx: Jennifer Hive (nicknamed Jinx)**

**Blackfire: Komille Anders**

**Aqualad: Garth Waters**

**Speedy: Roy Harper**

**Mas y Menos: José and Ferdinand Masemos**

**Kitten: Kitten Moth**

**Vivian Caldswell: Vivian Caldswell (OC)**

**Well, hope you all dig! Thanks so much! **

**Review Responses:**

**Scathac's Warrior: **Hey man thanks for reading this story too! Thanks for sending in a review my friend, I really appreciate it. I hope you understand the story as it progresses; it will make more sense as more clues are revealed. Thanks so much and I can't wait to hear from you again! Peace and rock on!

**Severine Flower: **Thanks for checking out this story too man! Thanks for the review! I really appreciate your compliments, glad your digging my story! Vivian isn't Kori, you'll find out more about both as the story continues on. Their physical appearance does seem similar though, huh? Thanks for your review and I can't wait for another! Peace and rock on!

**Dizzy-and-delirious:** Hey man thanks for the review! Glad I got a gasp out of you. :) Hope you dig my story and I cannot wait to hear from you again! Enjoy! Peace and rock on!

**Rose/Jackalobe:** Hey man thanks for checking out this one as well! I hope you dig this one too! And no, Vivian isn't Starfire, good guess. I can't wait for another one of your reviews! Enjoy the story man! Peace and rock on!

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** Hey man thanks for checking out this one too! I really appreciate it, and hope you dig it. That's awesome to hear your enthusiasm, I really appreciate it man. Can't wait for another review! Peace and rock on!

**They-Call-Me-Orange:** Hey man, I've got you in on this one too! Yay, I love your reviews so much, you're full of so much enthusiasm! Thanks man! I'm glad you're digging it so far. You'll find out about Raven's character as the story progresses, I don't want to give anything away because I'm going to present clues through the story man. Thank you for the compliments, glad you dig my AUs. Can't wait to hear from you again, and I'll aim to get to your story man! Peace and rock on!

**Disappear/Syani:** Hey man thanks for checking out my story! I hope you dig it, it sounds like you'll feel all the jazz and trench coat-y goodness! I can't wait to hear from you again man! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Peace and rock on!

**Writerofmoredoom:** Hey man thanks for checking out my story! I'm definitely going to add subtle hints and clues as the story develops. I hope you dig them! The story should be definitely starting up fast in the next chapter, the first one was a preface and this one is sort of an introductory chappie. Anyways, I hope you still dig all of it. I can't wait for another review and hope you enjoy! Peace and rock on!

**Spitfire F.22:** Hey man thanks for checking this out! Ha ha, Cy and the T-Car is awesome man. Thanks so much for your review and I hope to see another one very soon! Enjoy! Peace and rock on!

**Raveninthedark:** Hey man thanks for checking this out too! I hope you dig! Thanks for the compliments! I'm sorry your confused my friend, hopefully it will all become clearer as the story progresses. Can't wait to hear from you again, hope you like this next chappie! Peace and rock on!

**Starfirefan05: **Hey man thanks for checking this out! I hope you dig the story! Glad you like it so far! Hope you enjoy the next chapter, more of the vocab my friend. :D I can't wait to hear from you again! Peace and rock on!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: And So It Begins…**

_August 15th, 1954  
__11:08 PM_

Detective Dick Grayson walked into the Caldswell Paradise Hotel. He was shocked at what he saw. The place had such a reputation for being such a lively, buzzing place full of a social crowd who laughed and conversed merrily. He heard that the rooms were drowned with famous saxophone players, genius pianists, and gifted singers. It was said to be the place where everybody who was anybody frequented.

This place was nothing like that.

The air itself seemed laden with a guilt and fear. The room seemed to be lacking in the bright colors; it almost looked like a dull gray fog swam around the room.

People were sitting at tables, talking in hushed voices. Dick looked around, wondering where to begin.

"Detective Grayson?" The tall man turned around. He saw an elderly looking man with silver hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a black suit; his eyes weighted with dark bags and his skin a sallow color.

"Yes. And you are…" Dick questioned. The man put out his hand, saying,

"Geoffrey Caldswell. Please, follow me; I'll have my assistant talk to you. I'm sorry, but I'm in no shape…my…my daughter just…"

Dick held up a hand. "I know. I'm sorry. I truly am." Geoffrey looked at the ground, his eyes obviously wet, and slowly led Dick to the back of the hotel. The detective looked around, seeing the wide and fearful eyes of people sitting at tables. Dick carried on, his trench coat billowing behind him in his long and powerful strides.

"Detective Grayson, right through here please. My assistant is waiting," Geoffrey said, looking at the ground and opening the door. Dick nodded, and walked inside. There was a window letting in pale moonlight through the white blinds. A desk sat in front of it, with a big emblem on the front.

"Grayson?" A man asked. He was sitting behind the desk. His hair was dark red, his face sharp and jagged. His eyes were small and black.

"Yes. May I have a seat?" The detective asked, making a gesture to the plush velvet seat pulled up to the seat. The man nodded.

"My name is Henry O'Connell. I'm the personal assistant to Mr. Caldswell. I'm here to discuss his daughter's murder with you, I believe?" He asked. He seemed somewhat pained to remember the events of last night.

"Yes. I've been sent to investigate," Dick said, pulling out a sheet of paper and pen from his pocket. "May I ask you some questions?"

"Of course," Henry said, nodding quickly. "I'm here to serve. Mr. Caldswell has been good to me, given me, my wife and kids a good living."

"Seems like it. Nice emblem on the desk," Dick said, gazing at it. It had a shield with a C on it with ivy wrapping around it.

"Caldswell family emblem." Henry said dismissively.

"All right. Let's see…how long have you been working for Mr. Caldswell?" Dick questioned.

"Twenty seven years. I was hired three years before Vivian was born. Beautiful baby, grew into a lovely young woman…" Tears pushing to escape through his throat choked off his voice.

"I know…I mean, she must've been…I'm sorry. I'll- I'll move on. How long had the party been going on before her body was found?" Dick asked.

"It had started fifteen minutes earlier. One of our butlers said an old high school friend of Vivian's ran into him. He asked if he could check up to see if she would be joining us, and he ran back down screaming that she was dead…"

"Victor Stone, right?" Dick questioned, scribbling notes onto his paper. Henry nodded his head. "He was the last one to see Vivian alive?"

"I'm assuming. Before the party started she went up to her room to take a bath, change, write a letter…" A smile fluttered softly onto his face. "She was always writing letters…"

"Yeah…Get too many of them, bills and such…But did Victor Stone say how she was killed? Any obvious signs?" Dick asked.

"No, I'm not sure how. I'm not sure I want to," Henry's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm sorry I don't know… No one has been in the room though, besides the other officers. Everything was left as it was found, except for Vivian's body. They…took her. I'm sorry, I don't know how she was killed though…"

"It's all right," Dick said through gritted teeth. "I'll find out some way…So, you're saying fifteen minutes into the party Victor Stone went upstairs to summon Vivian, only to find her dead?" Dick asked, reviewing his notes.

"True." Henry stated.

"The coroner report said that she had been dead more than two hours though…so her body must have been in there before the party started."

Henry's eyes grew larger. "She must have been…there weren't many people there that day…Tuesday. Today is Tuesday. I am already speaking of today as if it were a long time ago…seems like it."

"Yes. Time does strange things," Dick said, internally sighing that he just wanted to get some facts. "Is there any way I could get a list of all of the employees present during and around the time of seven o'clock? I would also like a list of all the guests who were at the hotel at the same time." Dick requested.

"Of course, detective. Of course." Henry said, standing up and heading out the door. "Be back in a moment, sir."

Dick nodded and the man hurried from the room. Dick waited for five minutes, eyes glancing over the room. Mr. Caldswell sure did have a lot of money to his name…

"Detective Grayson?" Dick looked up to see Henry walk through the door. He handed him a sheet of paper. "These are our employees who were on shift and the guests who were at the hotel." Dick glanced down at the paper.

Employees Garth Waters (bartender) 

_Komille Anders (waitress)_

_Kori Anders (lounge singer)_

_José Masemos (waiter)_

_Ferdinand Masemos (waiter)_

_Beatrice Honey (maid)_

_Jennifer Hive (maid)_

Guests Garfield Logan 

_Roy Harper_

_David Patrick_

_Rae Roth_

_Kitten Moth_

_Victor Stone_

"I hope this is of assistance?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Very. I'll be sure to question these people. Try to find motives, alibis…did you book me a room?" Dick asked. Henry nodded again.

"We have. A fine room at that. Suite 173, second floor, last door on the right hand hallway. You can take the elevator or the staircase, either will get you there." Henry explained.

"Excellent. I'll be sure to check everything out very quickly. Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. O'Connell." Dick said, standing up and shaking his hand.

"Of course, detective. I hope Vivian can come to see justice very soon. Please, we all loved her so much, you must solve this case." Henry begged, eyes wide with anxiety.

"I'll try my best. I'll try my best."

__

August 15th, 1954  
_11:30 PM_

Dick walked out of the office. He put the slips of paper into his chest pocket, and headed for the staircase. He had a scowl on his face, agitated that he couldn't begin his interrogations quite yet. It was nearly midnight, and it was out of a matter of respect that he wasn't searching down every name on his list. Many of the guests had left to their homes after being comforted by police officers, and the hotel held only sparse groupings of a few guests, and solemn looking employees scurrying on with their duties half-heartedly.

The detective was about to head up to his room when he heard lyrics float around his head. He turned, to see the lounge to his right. Curious at the flowing melodies, Dick turned and went inside.

The room was elegant and dark, having a cherry wood stage with a bright spotlight. There were round, black tables with small candles on them providing dim light. A few people sat at them, drowning their misfortune in drinks and the music of a pianist and a young woman.

Dick noticed the young woman illuminated in the spotlight. He froze up, stiff and taking in her beauty. She had tan skin, glowing in the light. She had long red hair that hung down to her back, and her green eyes looked over the audience with remorse as she whispered out her ballad. She was wearing a flowing white gown that accentuated her skin tone, eyes and hair wonderfully. Dick found himself sitting down at the nearest seat.

The singer continued on with her lyrics. She seemed to hypnotize everyone in the audience, drawing them into something that he was unsure of at the moment. Her voice slowly faded out, and the pianist let out a few chords before joining her in the empty spotlight. The stage darkened, and the two had disappeared.

Dick clapped slowly. His mind was still on that singer…his head was tilted to the side, a look of confusion subtly drawn into his usually stern features. Who was she?

"Dick Grayson?" The detective was rudely jerked from his thoughts. He looked up to see a tall, shadowed man hidden under a wide-brimmed hat.

"Yes?" He replied, mind still elsewhere.

"You are Detective Grayson?" The man repeated.

"I am." Dick said, wondering if this was going to turn into a waste of his time.

"I know something about Vivian Caldswell."

* * *

**A/N: Well, another chappie and another cliffie! I hope everybody digs and can't wait to hear your thoughts! Please send in reviews! I totally love hearing all of your thoughts; I've gotten some really awesome comments so far! Can't wait to hear from all you cats again! Peace and rock on-**

**Earth Blues Baby**


End file.
